Harry Potter and the long lost cousin
by Karma50
Summary: In which Harry meets his long lost cousin Rose who is a nice change to the wimpy girl characters in the book, this girl is all action!
1. Cousin? What cousin?

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all the characters and settings etc. in this story except Rose and some others to be mentioned later.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sick of all the stupid romance between Harry Potter stories, hello these stories are adventure incase you haven't noticed! Although this will have some hint of romance in it there's nothing serious. Harry Potter and friends are in their 5th year (14yrs old) and Rose joins the year below (13yrs) she is an action girl that's full of attitude. Also Harry, Ron and Hermione feature. (Hermione gets a bit huffy in the story, all of you who love her!)  
  
Cousin? What cousin?  
  
  
  
"It's great to be back, right men?" said Seamus Finnigan cheerfully as he unpacked a razor. They were all back at Hogwarts unpacking. Harry, Ron, Dean and Neville looked strangely at Seamus. "Mate, what's that for?" asked Dean.  
  
"Shaving." Replied Seamus.  
  
"Since when are we men? And since when do we shave?" said Ron.  
  
"Since, I've got a girlfriend!" he replied rather smugly.  
  
"WHO?!" they all screamed.  
  
"Patti." He said casually.  
  
"Patti? As in our Patti? As in Griffyndor's Patti?" asked Ron.  
  
"Yes, Ron as in Patti, the girl that sits behind you in Transfiguration." Seamus said sarcastically, it was good to know he wasn't a total lovesick puppy. They all laughed and joked through the rest of their rather embarrassing un-packing session. Neville named several things he forgot and hurriedly set owl after owl to his grandmother so she could send them to him. Classes did start the next day afterall, and with all his luck he forgot all his potions things, tell me, how can you forget a cauldron? They all laughed as they walked downstairs. Seamus blushed deep red as Patti smiled at him from the bottom of the stairs; Lavender and Hermione turned away in a fit of giggles. Neville blushed nearly as much when he saw Hermione and he fell down the stairs and ended up with a nosebleed. With an half an hour until the sorting Seamus and Patti went off, Lavender took Neville to the Hospital wing and Harry and Ron sat down to talk to Hermione.  
  
"Did you hear there's a girl starting in fourth year?" she asked. They shook their heads wanting to know more. "The teachers are sorting her with the new first years, for some reason they don't want anyone to know who she is until she's sorted."  
  
"Ya know what she looks like?" asked girl mad Ron.  
  
"No I do not Ronald Weasly!" said Hermione teasing him.  
  
They got to the sorting; they couldn't see the fourth year girl. She wasn't there yet. They waited patiently as all the first years got sorted into their houses at last with Chris Zufus they finished. Albus Dumbledore stood up, the rest of the teachers looked very nervous and were avoiding Harry's eye but he seemed perfectly calm, "Presenting Rosemary Potter." He said as she entered. On the word Potter everyone turned to look at Harry as he stared at her gobsmacked. Rosemary was definitely a Potter with long black hair and green eyes. She had a twinkle that meant adventure, but the thing that Harry saw straight away was the lightening shaped scar on her hand she was trying to hide…  
  
  
  
A/N: What did you think? I think it's pretty good for a first chapter, it'll be quite long I suppose but will be updated more once my guinea pig adventures are finished. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but I want to go to sleep! 


	2. Rosemary Ann Potter

Disclaimer: Exactly the same as before, see last chapter. :o)  
  
A/N: I have nothing to say so let's just get on with the story.  
  
  
  
…Rosemary ignored everyone and put the sorting hat on her head, she barely put it on when It yelled 'Griffyndor!' and she hurried to the table as quick as she could sitting with the new first years, as far away from Harry as could be. Soon all the quiet and surprise died down and the noise of the term start began again, everyone joking and eating.  
  
"Who is she?" asked Ron.  
  
"Rosemary Potter." Harry murmured.  
  
"I know the girls' name, what's her relation to you!" he asked again.  
  
"I dunno." He said, honestly he didn't know her, before then he hadn't known there was another Potter left in the world.  
  
"She's probably your cousin." Said Hermione.  
  
"How would you know if he doesn't?" asked Ron.  
  
"It's obvious Ron, for one her last name is Potter. That's his dad's last name, his mother's maiden name was Evans and it was her and Petunia that married away. We KNOW it's not Petunia. We don't know if James Potter had a brother, do we?" she made it sound so simple.  
  
"I guess you're right." He gave in.  
  
At the end of the feast Harry and Rosemary were kept behind by Dumbledore and McGonagall, they waited until everyone had gone before they spoke.  
  
"Rosemary is your cousin, Harry." Dumbledore began with. Rosemary smiled awkwardly at him and he tried to smile back, she was still hiding her hand.  
  
"Come now, show the scars." He said. Both revealed their scars, as their scares met one another they glowed. "Both Potters survived attacks by Voldemort that their parents did not, both of you were babies too. Rosemary…" he was interrupted.  
  
"Rose, call me Rose." She said.  
  
"Rose grew up in a muggle orphanage, like you she received the letter, she never read it, the carers disposed of it. She developed her powers in secret on her own and we rescued her. Her father is Greg Potter the younger brother of James. Her story is much the same as yours, she survived the curse used to kill her parents as you did yours. That was the first and last conference she had with Voldemort unlike you Harry. However since now you two are together, you make a very easy target, so we are warning you now to be careful. Professor McGonagall?" he handed her over.  
  
"Many of the Griffyndor's will be asking questions, don't feel you need to answer them if you feel uncomfortable but then again they will help you with the Slytherins which will undoubtedly be causing trouble…as usual. The password is fizz rain. Go to bed! Rose I'm sure Miss. Granger will show you everything." As soon as she finished talking they walked off quietly. As they got to the picture frame, Rose, without a word shoved a screwed up piece of paper into his hand and then they went in.  
  
Rose did the wise thing and went straight to bed, only having to explain to 4 other girls. Everyone else pestered Harry. He sharply told them to mind their business and went to bed saying he'd tell Hermione tomorrow. Ron followed him closely and he told Ron everything. Late at night when everyone was asleep he took the letter and read it:  
  
To Harry,  
  
My name is Rosemary Ann Potter. Please call me, if we ever speak, Rose. I am writing this letter, the day before I get to Hogwarts. I'm sure Dumbledore would have told you everything he knows before you get this letter. Harry, you're my cousin and we have the same blood, I haven't known any family before not even your aunt, uncle or cousin which really are nothing to do with me. I really would like it if we could at least be friends. That's why I'm writing you a letter because I can't tell you face to face without bursting into tears. Please at least owl me back and don't tell more than those close friends of yours about me, it's my life. I have read a lot about you in my week in the wizarding world, staying at the Leaky Cauldron. That's it for now.  
  
Your cousin,  
  
Rose.  
  
As he read the last few words a tear leaked out of his eye. Sure he would write her back, sure he would be her friend, but was anything ever that simple in his life?  
  
A/N: REVIEW PLEEEEASE! Or I'll turn you into a toad! I think it's good, what do you think? 


	3. Twinkle the fuff ball and more!

Disclaimer: Jk's got hers and I've got mine, sorted!  
  
A/N: Please please please please please please review, it means so much to me!!  
  
  
  
  
  
In the morning everyone was running around like a load of mad idiots getting their stuff ready for class. People like Neville, or really only Neville, had nothing to pack because they had forgotten everything! Hermione was trying to reassure him that they didn't have Snape until the next day and he should have his things by then. Obviously it takes more than a normal owl to send a cauldron!  
  
Harry explained everything he had told Ron to Hermione but he kept his letter a secret.  
  
Dear Rose,  
  
I would like to be more than friends with you, I'd like to be family. Meet me in the common room at 1am on Friday.  
  
Harry Potter (your cousin)  
  
He had written that letter the night before and then given it to Hedwig at breakfast when he had also received a letter from Molly Weasly.  
  
Harry,  
  
Sorry we didn't tell you about Rose, we couldn't face it. Please don't get into trouble! If she's anything like you, you both will. I know trouble finds you sometimes but you can always owl us or other people, Ron mentioned you had a special person but he couldn't tell us who. You and Rose are both invited to stay with us in The Burrow this summer and any other summers too. Hermione is staying also. You have enough to worry about at the moment so I won't say anymore.  
  
Molly  
  
Sometimes she just made things worse although he knew she meant good. Hedwig flew up and out of the hall until she realised who the letter was to and dropped it in front of Rose. She quickly stuffed it into her bag and continued talking to her friends.  
  
4th years had Care of Magical Creatures joint with the 3rd years for some reason so they all headed off together. Hermione pushed Rose forward into them so they had to talk to eachother, Ron quickly swapped places with Harry without him noticing so he and Rose were in the middle of Ron and Hermione.  
  
"I'm Hermione, pleased to meet you." Began Hermione smiling.  
  
"I'm Rose, er, Harry's cousin." She said awkwardly.  
  
"Ron Weasly." Ron smiled at her, she smiled back.  
  
"Yeah I know your sister, are your twin brothers really that bad?" she asked.  
  
"Yes." Blushed Ron. His sister was already talking to this girl she hadn't known for a day about her family. Ginny was friendly but even so.  
  
"Hi kids, glad you're not with the Slytherins eh? Well we're pairing one 4th year up with a 3rd year for a very special yearly assignment." Beamed Hagrid, for someone reason he was avoiding eye contact with Harry.  
  
"Colin and Dennis Creevy." He announced the first pair and then Harry understood family was together.  
  
"Ron and Ginny Weasly." Ron was so annoyed he almost pulled Ginny's arm off when he went to sit with her.  
  
"Harry and Rose Potter." He said quickly.  
  
"Hermione Granger and Derik Number." He went through all the pairs. Harry looked at his cousin sitting next to him, the scar on her hand and the black hair and green eyes. The trademark of a Potter it seemed. He turned back and giggled at Hermione trying to help Derik catch his frogs and he looked at Ron and Ginny having a heated argument. Only Dennis and Colin seemed happy. Suddenly Rose interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Harry, would you like a chocolate frog?" she asked.  
  
"Er, yeah sure!" he replied. Their hands touched for the first time and they faced away quickly, blushing furiously. They were saved by Hagrid's words.  
  
"This is going to be really really fun! I'm going to give you all a baby fluff ball. They're the cutest creatures, and you'll raise the little trouble makers until the end of the year then you can give'em to me, set'em free or keep'em it's up to you! You'll take'em to all your lessons and everything, which's why you're in pairs. I advice not to take it to Potions incase Snape decides he needs a test subject! The one's with blue collars are boys and the one's with pink collars are girl. It's got your names and house on it and the blank collar is for you to put their name on, just touch it with your wand and say the chosen name.  
  
Harry and Rose's fluff ball was a girl and it was golden and had green eyes. It was palmsize and very shy. They decided to call it 'Twinkle' and named it so. While they fed it and decided who would take it they managed to avoid talking quite a lot, they also sorted out the 'baby' bag Hagrid had given each of them. Most of the 4th years were taking them because the 3rd years had potions that day so as they went off for break Rose hurriedly said to Harry, "I'll meet you at Friday, yes. I'll talk to you after dinner in the common room about Twinkle." All of the time avoiding looking at his face, she then ran off with Ginny. 


	4. Sirius gets involved

Disclaimer: I own Rose and twinkle so there! J.K Rowling owns all she claims to, most of the characters and places etc.  
  
  
  
A/N: Just review pleeeeease! And to chochang913, READ BEFORE YOU REVIEW! As I * politely * said in your email.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day with all their fluff balls was hard. Many of the 3rd years came back and checked on their 'pets' and also many of them were disappointed.  
  
"RON! Lonie has a BALD patch, he's a baby so why does he have a BALD patch??" whined Ginny to Ron, he blushed and admitted that Peeves had been up to his tricks. That wasn't embarrassing of course, but this was. "How did Peeves get Lonie, Ron?" questioned Ginny as if she were a lawyer.  
  
"I, er, kinda, er, left, Lonie in the…bathroom." He mumbled down his shirt.  
  
"You WHAT?" she bellowed, Ginny was definitely her mother's daughter.  
  
"I'm not used to it okay? Look I'll be more careful. I'm going to see Flitwick about charming him back. I'm not going to leave him!" he eased Lonie off his sister.  
  
Meanwhile Rose and Harry sat awkwardly next to eachother with Twinkle on the table. "Harry, we have to talk. Pretend Voldemort doesn't exist unless we have to, how was Twinkle today?" Rose asked, quickly looking at Ron and Ginny and the laughter of Fred and George.  
  
"She was fine. She slept through most of History and Herbology. She hid whenever she saw Snape and she instantly knew to be quiet in front of McGonagall…who didn't look all that impressed with the whole idea!" he laughed. To his delight she laughed back, and so did Twinkle, boy did she sound cute! He and his cousin were very happy together the rest of the evening with Twinkle to talk about so they didn't have to switch to anything else. Twinkle and Moonius (Hermione and Zack) were the best behaved. Lonie took a liking to Fred and George's tricks and decided he wasn't bed time or feeding time so he ran around screaming whilst Ginny tried to catch him. When she did, he cried so she let him play for '5 more minutes'. (It was still going on half an hour later)  
  
Later McGonagall game in to get all of the 4th and 3rd years in bed after their final warning and to deliver the bunch of 1st year detenioners Snape had frightened. In Harry's dorm no one had their fluff ball, all their partners (all girls) had taken them. Hagrid had said they preferred their 'mother' at night in case they had a bad dream. When Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville arrived back at their dorm Harry found 2 letters. He snatched them up and waited to open them later. Neville had small parcels piled up by his bed and a note saying:  
  
Neville,  
  
Honestly! Ask Professor McGonagall for your cauldron in the morning. The classes for tomorrow's things are here and more is to come. Make sure to owl if you remember anything else you've forgotten.  
  
Grandmother  
  
PS I do not expect to have to send you a howler!  
  
He looked half upset and scared and half relieved and happy. He had all the things he needed for tomorrow anyway. Hermione, to his delight, had helped him prepare a lot. When they all went to sleep and turned off the lights and shut the curtains of their beds Harry took the letters and his wand and muttered, "Lumos." His wand lit up and he opened the first letter, from Rose.  
  
DEAR Harry,  
  
You called me dear! Sorry I know it sounds soppy. I'm glad you think we should be able to talk. It should be easier to talk now with Twinkle anyway. She is really cute, do remember to feed her in between…or in lessons! I sent this letter at lunchtime today by the way. Not to say much, what do you know about Sirius Black in relation to you/us?  
  
Rose  
  
(And Twinkle! (Even though she's with you))  
  
He smiled at the letter. They were getting better if not at a full talking stage anyway. He knew all about their relationship to Sirius by the looks of it so did she, she thought he didn't know! The next letter was from the man himself, Sirius.  
  
Harry,  
  
Pleased to hear everything is okay with you so far. Tell me if something ever is wrong, remember! I heard your cousin Rose is in the school. I never heard anything about her except who she was! When your parents were killed and you only a year old barely I tried to find the only other recorded Potter, Greg. Voldemort got there first. They only told me Rosemary Anne Potter was in an orphanage. I need more details and a photo if possible. Ask her and tell her about me, if she wants to ask me anything tell her to write me.  
  
All the luck in the world,  
  
Your godfather, Sirius. 


	5. The past is unravelling

Disclaimer: La la la, look at the last chapters!  
  
  
  
A/N: Pleeeeease review, this and Antonia's diary are my fav stories at the mo so please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Rose?" asked Harry at breakfast.  
  
"Yeah, Harry." She looked up from feeding Twinkle with its bottle and talking to Ginny. Ginny was free from Lonie at the moment, Fred and George had assigned it as their new colleague and Ron had gone to get it back. Hermione was with Moonius trying to find Zack so Harry was alone.  
  
"Can I talk to you…it's important?" he said. Ginny knew that something was up but she made a point of going to ask Hagrid about something, she left and Harry sat down. "You asked me what I knew about Sirius. I know he's my godfather, he wants to get in touch with you, he wants you to write to him and send him a photo if possible."  
  
"Okay, I will. I'm glad you know I didn't want to tell you. I will get in contact with him, do you know who my godmother was?"  
  
"Who, and why was?"  
  
"Because Voldemort killed her…she was Sirius's sister. Maria Black."  
  
"How come Sirius never told me about her?"  
  
"He doesn't like to talk about it as far as I can gather, and I wouldn't bring it up. It's all in the past now. Maria was older than Sirius and she continued to try and get her little brother out of trouble when he told her Voldemort had tricked him to get to the Potters. There used to be loads about the Potters, James and Greg but then there just wasn't. I was only a baby and I still don't know everything." They probably looked very suspicious hunched over the table with poor confused Twinkle in the middle. Harry nodded to say he understood and then thought of something. "The photo album. There are a few photos where the people are strangers to me, maybe you know about it." Just then the bell rang and Ginny grabbed Rose's hand calling to Harry they would be late for potions. A few minutes later Ron came back out of breath with Lonie in his arms, struggling to get loose. "Where's Ginny?" he asked. "Gone, with Rose. They have potions. Poor Twinkle. We thought they had potions yesterday, right? They didn't. We both have potions today."  
  
"You mean, I'm stuck with this thing and Snape today?" he said angrily. Lonie started to cry and ran off. "Come back here you st…Lonie! Lonie, I didn't mean it! HARRY, TELL MCGONAGALL WHERE I AM!" he cried back. Hermione was suddenly by Harry's side dragging him by the arm. "We're 5 minutes late. I found Zack eventually his kitten was stuck in the lake, he didn't thing to charm her out using 'Wingardium Leviosa' but anyway…" and Harry was pulled off very confused about everything.  
  
In the evening Rose and Harry sat on their own at a table in the corner quietly and looked at the album. Rose seemed very emotional about seeing these pictures and it wasn't long before she was crying. She wasn't bawling though the tears were just silently coming. Harry showed her the wedding photos of her parents and the few baby pictures of Harry. Every so often Harry found a new photo so the book was growing. The last 2 pictures were of 6 people, 2 Harry's parents and 1, Sirius. One he guessed was Maria Black; she looked a lot like Sirius. The other two were Rose's parents. Greg Potter looked exactly like James; they could have been twins except he was younger. Rose's mother, Clarice, had blonde hair but she had the green eyes Rose had inherited. Her hair was long and wavy like Rose's. The other picture was of 2 babies, one was Harry and the other must've been Rose. Rose only looked a week old there but you could tell it was she. Harry silently shut the book and Rose caught sight of the pouch with a key in it. "What's it for?" she said bluntly.  
  
"Dunno, never found out."  
  
"Looks like this box that was left to me, there was no key but…I….still…have…it." Their eyes met, the story about their past was unravelling.  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger again! Oh well it's getting good isn't it? Greg, Clarice and Maria I made up by the way. 


	6. The past is unlocked

Disclaimer: Aside from a few characters which you can probably guess and some I will mention at the end, J.K Rowling owns most of it.  
  
  
  
A/N: Review pleeeease!  
  
  
  
"The box, go and get it, NOW!" yelled Harry, making Twinkle jump.  
  
"Alright, Harry. Don't get your hopes up." Said Rose, but at the same time her heart was jumping out of her chest for hope and anticipation of what she might find. The box was blue with silver streaks over it, it looked special and to them it was. Harry fitted the key into the lock and with a glance at Harry first Rose slipped her hand onto Harry's and they turned the key with their shaking hands. They heard a click, the box was open. They didn't open it straight away, it was almost like they weren't sure if they were allowed to but it wasn't like they were breaking into it or anything. Harry gently placed the key on the table and looked at Rose. They both put a shaking hand on the lid of the box and gently pulled it open.  
  
What they saw was not what they expected. All that was there was a question in swirly writing.  
  
"How many in your number are there?" they both muttered two and it flickered onto the next question.  
  
"What are your names?" it asked.  
  
"Harry."  
  
"Rose."  
  
It repeated, "Your full first names and last names."  
  
"Harry Potter."  
  
"Rosemary Potter." With that a flashing word appeared.  
  
"WELCOME." And it turned into what looked like a bottomless pit full of things. It may look like rubbish to some people but to them it was a goldmine, there were clothes, toys, books, letters and photos to last forever in there. It was all theirs, they must've known something was up but It was no longer a secret past, it was unlocked.  
  
There was one thing that was clearly on top, a letter. Addressed to. "Rose and Harry." They picked it up and read:  
  
Dear Rose and Harry,  
  
By the time you read this we will be dead. We do not know how but we do not know how old you will be when you read this either. This is a Potter keepsake box, everything you ever loved is in here. The clothes you grew out of, the toys you were attached to, the first books you read…everything. There are also sentimental un-material possessions like your baby books and diaries of ours so you can find out more about us. There are tons of photos and lots of letters so we can talk to you even now. The reason it is joint is because you two are alone in the world together. You're all eachother have, if one Potter goes the other will too. That's just the way it is. Keep safe and away from the dark side.  
  
James and Lily.  
  
Greg and Clarice.  
  
  
  
A/N: There you go, I thought I'd give you one thing from the box, a nice soppy letter. Next chapter though, the fun begins, you'll see why… 


	7. Quidditch and Voldemort

Disclaimer: Lots of characters belong to J.K Rowling, Rose, Greg and Clarice belongs to me. I suppose the idea belongs to me too.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to write the next chapter, enjoy and review!  
  
  
  
"HARRY COME AND LOOK AT THIS!" yelled Ron. "Shut up Ron." Grunted Seamus Finnigan. His headache was getting increasingly worse with each argument at the Griffyndor table. Boy were there arguments! Mostly about the loss of a Quidditch match to Slytherin the night before which may not have been lost had the star seeker shown up. Harry and Rose turned up very happy at the breakfast table; Hermione looked worried as she turned to the angry faces of Fred and George Weasly. "Potter where were you?" butted in George before Ron could speak. Hermione pulled Rose to the bench and explained it to her. She kept her head low with Hermione and poor Seamus. "What?" asked Harry, confused. "The game against your good mate Draco. We lost it, because of you, where were you?" accused Fred. Before Harry could answer though Angelina Johnson butted in by shoving her bruised arm in Fred's face and yelling, "It wasn't because of him! You two weren't exactly the best players, beaters are supposed to stop this happening. Katie is still unconscious in the hospital wing!" Ron now sided with his brother. "It didn't help that your other fab chaser has moved and the other Potter failed to turn up so shut it!" Oliver Wood now attempted to split his team mates up. It didn't work, Fred continued to yell at Angelina and George started on Rose. Katie stumbled down the stairs and had a go at Neville, the replacement seeker. Seamus yelled "SHUT UP!!!!" and they did. Harry started to explain. "I'm sorry Rose and I missed the game, I totally forgot, and we had some.family.problems." The classmates knew this meant something but they didn't know what so they muttered sorry's to eachother and got on with breakfast. Ron shoved the newspaper in front of Harry's face.  
  
VOLDEMORT FREE AND LOOKING FOR POTTERS You know who has been spotted. He's regained health although he looks terribly deformed. He was last seen heading towards Hogwarts in search of Harry Potter and Rose Potter. The story continued. Pale faced, Harry shoved the paper in Rose's face. She almost spit her orange juice everywhere when she read it. Harry grabbed her arm and they ran to Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
A/N: Lovely little cliffhanger for you there. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! 


	8. More Voldemort

A/N: Okay, ladies and gents. Here is the next chapter of Harry Potter and the long lost cousin. I have been struggling to write this which is why it takes me so long to keep it up.  
  
Disclaimer: Unfamiliar characters like Rose, Clarice or Greg belong to me, everything else is J.K Rowling's. I suppose the plot almost belongs to her aswell because of the fantastic setting she chose.  
  
"Dumbledore, Dumbledore!" cried Harry as he hammered on the office door and hurled various sweets as to guess the password. Rose elbowed him and knocked politely saying, "Professor Dumbledore, we urgently need your assistance." Harry just looked at her and continued pounding. The door suddenly opened and Harry was a split second away from thumping Dumbledore, yet he didn't so much as wince. "Children?" he asked. Harry opened his mouth but Rose interrupted. "Sir, in the paper, Voldemort looking for both Potters. That's us!" "I saw the paper children. I trust you have opened the box, there is no way, you, Harry would miss a Quidditch game for nothing." "The box? How did you know about it?" asked Harry. "There are some things best left unexplained." He smirked. "But what are we going to do!" yelled Rose. "It's up to you two, there is no obvious lead to how he can get in to Hogwarts but he has before. All students will be in emergency mode and pupils may have to spend all day and night in the great hall. However these precautions never seem to apply to you Harry no matter how hard the staff try and Rose, I wouldn't think you too would be any different." "So." Harry trailed off. "So, we either obey the safety measures or go off on a Potter free will one." Said Rose. "Exactly, Harry the past 3 or 4 times you have encountered Voldemort you have won. I think with both Potters you may finally be able to conquer Voldemort." "Are you asking us to risk our lives?" asked Harry "We have just met!" "Why can't we just be normal!" yelled Rose. "You were both born abnormal you two. You are a witch and a wizard.you are Potters." Dumbledore laughed. "Rose as soon as you entered this school I knew it wouldn't be long before Voldemort got his act together and made his way. We were wondering whether to place you in another school. We decided against it because it was your destiny." "So you knew this was going to happen!" raged Harry. "Didn't you?" "I guess so. I wondered how long it would be before I saw that headline." Answered Rose. "You have been being watched all this year. Hagrid teamed siblings together for a reason and Cornelius Fudge has been getting together the best team of wizards and witches." "So we're bait?" asked Rose. "In a way, they are your back-up. Putting him to his evil grave and your parents can finally rest in peace." "But." "Just think it over. In the mean time, you two have a Quidditch match against Ravenclaw."  
  
A/N: Well that's all I can do for now. I guess it's kind of a crap chapter but bear with me I am stuck in a rut with this story, if you have any ideas PLEASE let me know. 


	9. More Qudditch and More Voldemort

Disclaimer: Just check previous chapters.  
  
A/N: This starts off with a Quidditch match which I hope will not be an insult to the Harry Potter creator herself and the rest of this chapter is being played by ear so anything could happen. Please read, review and ENJOY!  
  
"I swear, if he doesn't turn up for this game within the next two minutes I'm personally going to that common room and yanking both those Potters by their robes down here." Yelled Fred angrily, or possibly George. The flurry of panicking red head twins was too hard to decipher.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be here." Said Oliver Wood having bitten his nails down to his knuckles.  
  
Just then Rose and Harry stormed in and slammed the door on the cheers echoing around the stadium. This startled Fred and George who bashed into eachother and ended up on the floor.  
  
"Sorry guys we were talking to Dumbledore." Said Harry without looking at them. He turned to a bench and began pulling his Quidditch robes on. Rose did the same.  
  
"Welcome to the next match of the season! I'm Lee Jordan your commentator! This match is between Ravenclaw and GRYFFINDOR! Because of the easily excused loss of Gryffindor last game they have to win by at least 60 points to be in with a chance this season. Here they come!"  
  
First out were the Ravenclaw team, all hard faced apart from Cho who always seemed to be smiling.it seemed that way to Harry anyway. Lee announced all of them and their positions and then started on the Gryffindor team.  
  
"Here is the Gryffindor team! Oliver Wood leading as the captain and keeper. It's his last year here. There's Harry Potter our champion seeker followed by some unbeatable beaters Fred and George Weasly! Lastly our all girl squad of superb Chasers; Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell and Rose Potter!"  
  
They all took their positions. This was going to be a tough game for Harry and he knew it, he was thinking about Voldemort non-stop. The thought of getting rid of Voldemort was too much. All the trouble he had caused in the past. Killing his parents, trying to kill him. Putting his friends in danger. He hadn't even spoken to Ron and Hermione about it and because of that he felt guilty because in all his past adventures he had always told them everything. They must feel as though Harry didn't need them because Rose was here.  
  
Rose felt equally bad. She had the quaffle under her arm and when coming into contact with the chasers of the other team she suddenly felt her true Potter personality come out. She elbowed him out the way to a "I wouldn't want to mess with that one!" from Lee Jordan. She zoomed towards the hoops and threw it through one easily.  
  
The Gryffindor team was cheering and Lee almost fell out of the commentator's stand. Harry flew past and patted her on the shoulder, he knew that he couldn't catch the snitch yet.  
  
Ginny and Harry looked over at the Gryffindor stand. Ron and Hermione were cheering along with Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Parvati, Lavender and all the rest of their friends. The cheering included ground shaking roars from Hagrid.  
  
A powerful game followed, the chasers were scaring all the boys in their match; Rose's new found attitude having seemed to rub off on the other girls.  
  
Fred and George were whacking bludgers like nobody's business and Harry was keeping the opposing seeker busy.  
  
"70-20 to Gryffindor!" Lee yelled with a grin at Harry.  
  
"Finally, my time." Said Harry. He became faster than light itself he flashed around the grounds looking for this glint of gold. The adrenaline rushing through him.  
  
He saw the snitch and raced for it, the other seeker came around the other side of him. Harry performed a perfect 'Wronski Feint' and the other seeker crashed into the ground.  
  
Harry zoomed further into the sky, all his worries falling away from him as he built up in speed and height. He stretched out his hand, and strained to see through the sun.  
  
He caught it! He flew back down to be knocked off his broom midway by the twins and landed with them to cheers from their team. Oliver Wood saying, "Don't mind me, it's just something in my eye."  
  
Angelina and Katie had fully forgiven Rose and they were dancing around the Ravenclaw boys singing, "We won! We won!"  
  
A wave of excitement washed over the Gryffindor stands. Everyone rushed onto the field.  
  
"AN AMAZING WIN TO THE GRYFFINDOR'S!!!! 220-20!!!!" Lee Jordan shouted the final score before rushing down to join them. Professor McGonagall looked particularly pleased with herself also.  
  
"Well done Rose, you're first ever Gryffindor win!" yelled Ginny to Rose and the girls embraced in a hug screaming. Ron and Harry backed away. "Well done Harry!!" Hermione and Ron screamed. Ron patted him on the back with a huge grin and Hermione gave him a hug also.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh. Quidditch was amazing. It had taken away all his fear and he was ready to once again battle Voldemort.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~ "Wow! That was amazing." Said Ron to Harry as Dean and Seamus finally trudged upstairs. Remaining in the common room was Harry, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Ginny. The party had exhausted everyone and starting from 11 they had all started to file upstairs. It was now 12:01.  
  
"We've got something really important to tell you guys." Said Harry, ignoring Ron's last comment.  
  
"What is it Harry?" said Hermione, switching to serious mode.  
  
"All of you will have read about Voldemort coming to find us?" he asked them. They all nodded.  
  
"Well. Dumbledore feels that fighting will be inevitable and possibly the best thing to do. And that me and Rose together can finally rid the magical and muggle worlds of Voldemort forever."  
  
Everyone's face had fallen. Hermione pulled Crookshanks towards her and Ron looked at his hands. A tear slid silently down Ginny's cheek.  
  
"Don't cry Ginny." Said Rose.  
  
"But you're my best friend. The only best friend I've ever had." She weeped. "What if you die?" she asked, almost too scared to say it loudly.  
  
"I won't. I've survived him once and I can survive him again. He killed my parents, my aunt and uncle, tried to kill my cousin, killed many innocent people and has endangered the people at this school many times. He deserves what he's going to get and there's no way he's going to beat me." She smiled cheekily.  
  
Ginny and Rose linked arms and sat together looking at Ron, Hermione and Harry.  
  
"Well Harry. I had hoped that this year would be different and maybe normal. Last year I almost died and the year before Ginny almost died and the year before that you almost died and the troll almost killed Hermione and.Well you get my point. There's been too many 'almost' what if our luck has finally run out? However. We have mastered him many times before and we've got Sirius and Rose this time. Harry I'm your best friend and I'm with you to the end." It was heart warming. Hermione, Ginny and Rose were all crying silently.  
  
"Thanks Ron. My luck's not going to run out, as long as I have friends like you. Forever?" he held out his hand.  
  
"Forever." Ron answered and shook his hand.  
  
They looked at Hermione. "Well Hermione?" asked Harry.  
  
"I think Ron has said it all. The last thing I want is for something to happen to you, or to Rose for that matter. But the chance to get rid of him forever is something you can hardly miss right? I'll always stand by you. Always." They all cried together and laughed together and the same time in a pile on the floor. Harry was crying himself, for happiness. He had such good friends and some family at last.  
  
And the chance to get revenge.  
  
~~~~~*~~~~~  
  
"Harry, where you goin?" asked Ron groggily at 3 in the morning. "Got to get Hedwig. I forgot all about telling, Sirius." Harry wrapped the invisibility cloak around him.  
  
He made it swiftly to the tower and back again with Hedwig flying quietly behind him. It wound Mrs Norris the cat up terribly. He dropped the cloak into his trunk and settled on his bed with some parchment and a quill. Hedwig landed on his head.  
  
Harry picked up the quill and began to write,  
  
Dear Sirius, It's Harry here and I need to tell you something urgently. Voldemort is after Rose and I. I would have thought you'd heard it from the newspaper but in case you haven't I've sent Ron's copy along, I'm sure he won't mind. Dumbledore thinks we should go for it. He thinks both Potters together may finally be able to conquer Voldemort. Cornelious Fudge and the rest of the Ministry of Magic are already getting together a sort of Swat team as our backup! Voldemort could be here any time soon! We've told Hermione, Ron and Ginny. I know that Dumbledore and Hagrid both know and the Ministry of Magic and somehow the newspapers, so who else knows? I haven't a clue. I URGENTLY NEED A RESPONSE. I'll be awake all night. Harry  
  
He folded it up and wrote 'URGENT' on the back. He swiped Ron's copy of the newspaper from his table and attached that to it. He gave it to Hedwig and told her it's urgent, hoping she'd understand and off she went.  
  
Someone else then jumped on his head; he panicked ready to scream and ripped the thing off. "Oh Twinkle, it's only you!" he blushed in the dark and played with Twinkle for about half an hour until Hedwig flew through the window and dropped the letter on his bed.  
  
"Thanks Hedwig. Have this." He gave Hedwig a bit of Twinkle's banana making Twinkle unhappy but he didn't move his eyes from the letter. He opened it and read in his head,  
  
Harry, Shut the window. Lock the doors. Keep the cloak under your pillow as well as your wand. Keep your friends close and your enemies (Malfoy) closer. I'm on my way. Don't do anything until you hear from me. Sirius  
  
That's a thought that had never crossed his mind, was Malfoy involved? Maybe. Snape could be involved; he hadn't reacted well to Rose coming here. There were so many people that could be holding information. There could be a secret mole. There was nothing he could no except wait. He shut the window, he locked the door. He kept his wand in his hand and his cloak underneath his pillow.  
  
A/N: I think that is the best chapter I've written so far! Certainly the longest. Do you agree with me? Well as you can see we're building up to the all-important encounter with Voldemort but I won't say anymore than that. Now, see down there. It says 'Submit a Review' press that little button marked Go, there you are.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
RedLady: If the kids defeat Lord V then I have an idea but that's all I'm saying.  
  
Lady Lanya Artemisan: Doing all right since you got off that cliff?  
  
WhetherRose: I have tried to split this into paragraphs and I agree that Dumbledore was acting out of character. That chapter was pretty dodgy, but it's there now. I think this one is 10 x better, what do you think? 


	10. It runs in the family

Disclaimer: Reanne belongs to me.  
  
A/N: You'll find out who she is later. Please enjoy this story and review at the end! :o) Now a big round of applause for Voldemort! No? Ok.  
  
(At Voldemort's hideout)  
  
"REANNE BRING ME WATER." Bellowed the confidant and booming voice of Lord Voldemort. He sat in a scrappy and tattered red armchair in a tiny wooden shack. He wore black robes and a long black cloak. He held a wand gripped in his bony white fingers. He had no hair and his head was unhealthy and ghostly white with big black rings around his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Lord Voldemort. Right away." Reanne's shaking hands poured a glass of water and she handed it to him, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Now get out of my sight." He sneered. "Go outside and pick daisies or something stupid like that!" ignoring his comments she quietly left the shack and burst into tears immediately.  
  
Reanne was wearing a long brown skirt and long white top. They were now dirty and tattered looking as though she had been wearing it for all of her 13 years. She had her wand, it didn't work properly since Voldemort snapped it but she taped it together and kept it. Her eyes were always red from crying and she was always shaking, she had been battered and bruised by Voldemort, physically and magically. She had deep blue eyes that seemed dead and dull and straggly chestnut hair that used to be glossy and full of life.  
  
She had been wandering through the forest trying to catch her little brother's toad when she saw the flash of light, stupidly she went to investigate and found herself face to face with the darkest and most dangerous wizard known. She had though 'That's it, I'm as good as dead.' But he had done something much worse, kept her as his slave. She knew his plan to kill Harry and Rose Potter and she knew that if he succeeded in killing them he'd kill her too so she was wishing so much for them to win which was hard because against her will she knew deep down she was helping him.  
  
"How am I going to get out of here?" Reanne whispered to herself.  
  
~*~  
  
"Morning Harry." Ron said happily. Harry rolled over and looked at his clock. He blinked a few times before realising it was midday. "RON!!! Why didn't you wake me up?! I've missed all my morning classes, I've." he kept rambling on and hurriedly through on his uniform crookedly.  
  
Ron burst out laughing. "Idiot." He said.  
  
"What?" Harry blushed.  
  
"Dumbledore called a day off you dope! Teachers meeting. We found out early this morning in the common room. You seemed so tiered I was going to wake you up after 5 more minutes but I though it best to leave you." He was still giggling.  
  
"Oh. Thanks Ron." He dropped back on to his bed.  
  
"I'd take that school uniform off then. Hermione and the girls have gone to the lake to" he put on a mocking voice "study!"  
  
Harry laughed.  
  
"What's this?" Ron picked up the letter from Sirius and the smile briefly disappeared from his face remembering that their lives were now on the line. "Maybe I should get Rose in?"  
  
"No. It's stupid for us to worry about it non stop knowing that we are 99% likely to have to face him before the year is up." Harry pulled his jumper over his head and grabbed his broom. "Quidditch?"  
  
Ron grabbed his old but loyal broom, "You bet!"  
  
They raced downstairs laughing happily when the stopped dead as McGonagall stepped in front of them.  
  
"Alright miss?" said Ron, out of breath.  
  
"I am not in a jocular mood Mr Weasly. If you could please fetch Miss Granger, Miss Weasly and Miss Potter in."  
  
Ron headed towards the door quickly and Harry tried to follow. "Not so fast Mr Potter."  
  
"Yes miss?" he gulped.  
  
"I don't want Dumbledore to pressurise you into fighting He who must not be named."  
  
"I would've had to fight Vol.you know who anyway. Especially with Rose here. I just don't like waiting, I don't like seeing Ginny crying and Hermione freezing every time she hears the letter V and I don't want Ron to keep falsely joking, I just want it over."  
  
"I understand Harry but you shouldn't rush in to things as great as this. There is something else."  
  
Harry saw the strange look McGonagall was giving him and was just about to ask what it was about when Hermione, Ginny, Rose and Ron came walking down the corridor. Rose sped up considerably until she was jogging down the corridor.  
  
"Miss Miss! There was a flash and this note. It was on fire, it's still whole it's from."  
  
McGonagall snatched the note and read it with a look of death upon her face. "Oh no. Children come with me to Dumbledore's office this instant, stay close." She marched off with the girls hurrying after her.  
  
Harry looked at Ron. "I didn't see it Harry. Hermione was white, Ginny was crying and Rose looked as though she had steam coming out her ears.so much for Quidditch." He mumbled.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron." Harry said before walking after McGonagall.  
  
Ron scuffed along the floor. He was upset, he didn't know what that note said. It said something bad he knew and how many times can you be lucky? How many times can you survive? Why were he best friends with Harry Potter? A smile crossed his face. Because he was Ron and Harry was Harry.  
  
"Quietly children." McGonagall opened the door into a little lounge like place in Dumbledore's wing of Hogwarts. She shut the door behind them and went to talk to Dumbledore, working in his office.  
  
Rose gave the crumpled note to Harry. "It's bad." She whispered.  
  
The two surviving (but not for long) Potters, You and your friends will not survive, A blood bath there is to be, 2 days incounting, And you will see, Just how TERRIBLE I can be. Your friend, Lord Voldemort.  
  
Harry gasped. A blood bath. Not him, it was going to be just like it was before he was born and when he was a baby. All innocent people killed. How did the note get here?  
  
"Oh.I'm so sorry. Everyone." He whimpered.  
  
"Oh Harry. I don't want to die." Hermione collapsed into his arms, crying pitifully. Ginny was clinging on to Ron who had tears brimming in his eyes.  
  
Rose was different. Rose sat as though she were a statue bearing no expression. She looked around at the pain and terror that monster had caused to those dearest to her.  
  
He.Must.Pay.  
  
Suddenly the door opened and Sirius Black walked in. "Hello Harry, Rose." He said.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry released Hermione and hugged Sirius. Finally he thought he had someone to protect him. Finally.  
  
"Oh Rose. At last I get to meet you, I remember your dad, little Greg Potter. He was 3 years younger than we were. James was embarrassed by him thoughroughly." Sirius laughed. "Greg always wanted to be a marauder."  
  
Rose sat motionless before running up to him in tears. "You knew him? You knew my dad. I never spoke to anyone that did about him.EVER."  
  
"Awww. You poor kids. I never knew your mum but I'm sure they didn't want this happening to you."  
  
Harry handed Sirius the note as Dumbledore came into the room.  
  
"Sorry that it's such a sad time for a family reunion. Sirius I promise you that staying here will have no negative effect on you what so ever. Now, regarding that note." Sirius handed it to him.  
  
"Oh. This is quite a situation. Professor McGonagall have all pupils placed into the great hall, all the teachers stationed there aswell please. I'd like the portraits informed and no one except members of staff allowed into the portraits whether they have the password or not. I want the ghosts patrolling the school aswell and send an owl to Cornelious A.S.A.P we are in a situation of emergency."  
  
"Right away sir."  
  
The school was blasted into panic. They were able to piece together what was happening in a matter of minutes and demanding to send owls to parents or to be put with brothers and sisters.  
  
  
  
A few hours later McGonagall came back. "Its horrifying sir. Pupils have complained of belongings being destroyed, photos have been burnt and covered in blood. Notes from You know who matching this one have been pinned up on house notice boards! They all say, 'Please remind all members of said house that they will be dying in approx. 2 days. Lord Voldemort.' It's a sad truth. We are dealing with something much more than what was before Sir."  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"It has been done Father." Said a boy. He had messy dark brown hair and deadly dark eyes. He was tall and slim and robed in pure black. He looked about 16. "Well done my child, well done. Jordan, you will make a great Lord Voldemort II." Drawled Voldemort.  
  
"Thank you father. Are you going to kill Reanne when you kill those kids?"  
  
"I was thinking of leaving her as your first time kill." Voldemort said carelessly.  
  
"I-I k-k-kill Reanne. But father, you, she's yours?" he was surprised at this.  
  
Jordan never intended to kill anybody so soon. He wanted to wait until he was at least 25 before he started killing people. He didn't want to kill Reanne. He wanted to watch his father kill her because like his father his mind was twisted in uncontrollable ways.  
  
Infact Jordan's secret was that he wanted to kill his father first if he didn't get killed trying to kill the Potters. Jordan had been 4 when he watched Voldemort slowly torture his mother to death after an argument.  
  
"Nonsense son. Kill her anyway you wish."  
  
Reanne slid down the door. She had been listening from the kitchen. Is this what her life had been destined to? Listening to two mad men plotting her death and offering her to eachother like a bill?  
  
A/N: Well. This is a messy chapter to say the least but I think it's pretty good, please review! The next chapter is going to be un-missable. I want reviews before I write it though! 


	11. The Final Showdown

A/N: Well then, this is the second attempt at this chapter of this story. This, Chapter 11 is possibly the most important chapter because it's the 'final frontier' the face off between Harry and Voldemort. This is what the whole story leads up to so I want it to be good. I read back my first attempt and found that most of it was indeed crap. Some of it I might try to use in this because some of it was good. I don't want to make a mess of this, I want this chapter at least to be good, be brutally honest when it comes to reviewing, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Jordan, Reanne and the fluffballs are mine. Anything else you don't recognise is probably mine too. I thank J.K Rowling for the idea of this, the characters, settings and all and apologise for making possibly, a big cock-up of it.  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"It doesn't make sense." Said Dumbledore, twiddling the end of his beard. McGonagall had just told him of the notes posted on the message boards of each house from Voldemort. "What Albus?" she asked. "The notes. It's certainly not his style is it? He's more into seeing the look of stricken terror and surprise on his innocent victims. Not playing games with them like some ridiculous muggle serial killer." He was deep into thought but it was true what he said.  
  
But of course they didn't know Voldemort wasn't alone, they didn't know he had a son and an heir. He was the one with the sense of humour playing the game.  
  
Severus Snape walked in to Dumbledore's office looking scared and angry at the same time. His hands were shaking, a rare sight. He handed a crumpled piece of paper to Dumbledore.  
  
It read, You Slytherins are safe, You Slytherins are worthy, There is one however His evil is dirty The one that does not to deserve To stay alive Severus Snape your time as arrived  
  
"Oh dear Severus. He's been watching you? He's been watching the school." he didn't sound sorry for Snape at all, he just let the note flutter to the floor and began to pace again in thought. Snape and McGonagall pranced out of the room, as talking to Dumbledore seemed difficult at the moment.  
  
Harry quietly picked the note up. If Dumbledore noticed he didn't care because he didn't make any reaction to it. Harry and his friends (and Sirius) read the note together. Ron let out a sarcastic laugh; "This is just great! Malfoy's got to be loving it."  
  
"I know what you mean Ron, those Slytherins. Evil enough to survive? If Voldemort said that to me, I'd rather die!" Hermione commented bitterly.  
  
Someone coughed. They looked up to see McGonagall; she had crept up on them without them even noticing, Harry and Rose were thinking that they must keep their guard up. The professor looked sad. She was holding something wrapped in a towel. "Miss Granger. You must've heard me say that belongings had been destroyed in the dormitories? Well something of yours has been destroyed too. I'm dreadfully sorry."  
  
Hermione looked puzzled, she obviously didn't know what could've been destroyed, she took the bundle from McGonagall. It was soft and plump, she slowly removed the towel. She gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth; her cat lay there. Crookshanks was covered in blood from head to toe and had been brutally torn apart, the cat's eyes were open hinting it may have been alive when brutally destroyed. "Crookshanks, oh my poor baby!" she cried. Even Ron looked horrified at the sight although he held hate for that cat.  
  
"The Owelry was hit too, it was horrible. A massacre of dead birds everywhere." she spoke in a hush and distant tone. This was the first time they had seen the teacher disturbed. She turned to look at Harry, "Funnily enough Mr.Potter, your owl wasn't among them."  
  
Rose met Harry's gaze with a questioning look. Harry shrugged his shoulders, this was freaky, this was sick. It was different and worse than anything he had ever faced before.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Voldemort walced back in to his 'home'. "Tell me Jordan, what exactly did you do at the castle?"  
  
"I left the notes on the message boards like you said with the special message for that Snape guy. They were all signed from you. I destroyed stuff in the dormitories, prized possessions and covered them in blood from the animals I slayed." Jordan looked proud of himself.  
  
Reanne's mouth was open with horror, disgust and shock. "Is he really proud? Why did he do that? Why do I believe Jordan's not pure evil?" she thought. There were heaps of questions whirring about her head as her brain searched for answers that she just could not find.  
  
Voldemort smiled maliciously, "Well done my boy. You have learnt well, you will triumph as my heir."  
  
Reanne couldn't help but see Jordan wince at the thought of being a copy of his father, being the same evil monster. "I'm right." She thought, "I have to make Jordan realise before it's too late."  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
"We're going to die like them!" Ginny suddenly jumped to her feet. Her face was red and tear stained. Her eyes were wide, filled with fear.  
  
"Die like who?" Ron asked grabbing his sister's hand and trying to pull her into her chair. Trying being the operative word, he wasn't succeeding.  
  
"Those animals! The owls, Crookshanks!" Ginny pulled her hand away, "We're going to die, we're going to DIE!" Ginny raced out of the room.  
  
"Ginny! Stupid girl, seeya later!" Ron called, sprinting after his sister.  
  
"Poor Ginny. Voldemort is so going to pay for this!" Rose said, her fists clenched, her knuckles turning white.  
  
Hermione wasn't saying anything; her mouth was opening and shutting as if gasping for air like a fish. Her hands were shaking insanely holding the corpse of the cat. "Help." She mumbled.  
  
Harry screwed up his face when he took the cat away, how she had sat there and held it he didn't know. It was nearly unrecognisable. He rushed to re- wrap the towel and placed it delicately on the floor - out of sight.  
  
"Rotten good for nothing piece of." Sirius drifted off as he looked up to see the children awaiting the 'rude word'. He slammed his fist on the table, crushing a bug. "That's what I want to do to him."  
  
"But you can't, we have to. Me and Rose, you saw the note, two days to go."  
  
Harry rose to his feet. "We're not prepared." He said to Rose before going off to Dumbledore's office to talk to him. "Sir?" Dumbledore was sitting at his desk leaning over a piece of parchment and hurriedly scribbling notes on it. "Yes McGonagall?" "Erm, it's Harry actually. I was just thinking, Rose and I want to fight Voldemort for obvious personal reasons.no one is pressurising us but we want to a bit of training. I don't know, some sort of combat training. On the past few years I have been acting on pure luck and I have a feeling it may have finally run out."  
  
Dumbledore looked closely at Harry's face. He was studying it as if to find out if he were telling the truth. "Very well my boy. Training it is for you and Rose but I have a feeling that your luck has far from run out. Give me five minutes to sort out this chaos that is my school and then we can sort out that training for you."  
  
Harry was amazed. Dumbledore's voice never changed tone, he never looked shocked or disturbed. Had he seen it all before? Impossible. Sometimes this wonderful fact about his headmaster really freaked him out especially at a time when you don't know who is your friend and who is your enemy.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
Reanne was making some food for the journey. None for her of course, all for Jordan and Voldemort. She wasn't crying anymore, she was sick of crying. She still didn't know what to do about Jordan, he didn't want this. She knew it but how could she stop it? She stared out the window as she wrapped up sandwiches and she saw a snowy white owl flutter to the ground. Her heart skipped a beat. An owl, her first sign of hope.  
  
She had seen this owl before, she was sure of it. She searched her mind frantically and then it hit her. Harry Potter. That was his owl, it had been sitting on his shoulder in a newspaper article she had read.  
  
She opened the window and the owl swooped in silently as if knowing that this was so important and so dangerous.  
  
"Hi there! You're Harry's owl aren't you? I'm so glad to see you." She said softly, stroking it. Her eyes darted around looking for parchment; a scrap of crumpled parchment lay on the table with a quill.  
  
She picked up the quill; there was little ink on it. She had to make it short and sweet, so to speak:  
  
Harry (or whoever gets this), My name is Reanne Rodrieguez. I have been captured by Voldemort to assist him in his plot to kill Harry and Rose Potter. He's coming to Hogwarts in two days and once he's finished there he's going to kill me, please help me. I have been helping him against my will, I'm sure you know what I mean. Just please, help me. Reanne  
  
She folded the parchment in half, wrote "Urgent" on it and handed it to the owl. "Hurry." She said to it and it flew out of the window and tore through the sky, she watched it until it was out of sight. She then remembered something, she had forgotten to say about Jordan.  
  
Jordan sat in "his room" a bare room with a tattered bed and a mirror above the broken desk. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, his arms resting on his knees.  
  
What he'd give for a normal life as a normal teenager. His father was the most hated villainous, malicious human being in the entire world. His mother was the only good thing in his life and she had been killed all those years ago.  
  
He didn't want to kill, he didn't want to be the "villain" the "bad guy" and he certainly didn't want to be his father. He looked into the mirror, every day he seemed to look more like him. The goodness of his mother disappearing and the evilness of his father taking over.  
  
If only he had the courage to stand up to him, but he knew what he could do. He knew his father; Voldemort would kill his own son if he wanted to. His own flesh and blood. Jordan was faced with a choice, to live as Voldemort or die as Voldemort's victim.  
  
For fifteen years he had been pretending to agree with everything his father said when really he was terrified of him and hated him. He hated him and was terrified of him just as much as Reanne who had been brutally pulled into this, Jordan felt he was too in a way. He never asked to be born into this.  
  
He felt sick looking at himself as he did at his father and even at Reanne. He couldn't kill her but if he didn't Voldemort would and in more pain than he'd ever kill her in. Jordan used to want to watch the chaos and devastation his father caused. There was something of a curiosity inside his mind as every boy looks up to his father.  
  
Over the past few weeks it had just become too real. He had seen the devastation caused in Reanne. Everyday she had to suffer through the remarks and torture and for what? To eventually die anyway?  
  
In two days everyone would know his name. Either as the "next Voldemort" or as the "suffering heir." Jordan was stuck with no way out.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
The air was filled with ecstasy in the great hall. The hustle and bustle and the voices of the hundreds of pupils were over bearing. The mood was strange, by now they all knew that a blood bath was plotted and that they were the destined victims.  
  
It was strange because through the panic and the frustration there was always that bit of excitement, the adrenaline rush.  
  
Hermione, Ron and Ginny were now in the great hall as well but without Harry and Rose. "This isn't right Hermione, we've always been there." Ron was still angry about his sister being upset, Hermione being upset, and of course Malfoy having his "life line" through Voldemort.  
  
"I know Ron." Hermione was scared to the bone. She was purely terrified. For once she wished it was blind terror, the same some of the students were facing but she had read each and every bit of information she could get her hands on about the "dark ages" of Voldemort. She wasn't ready to die yet; she wasn't ready to lose Harry or Ron.  
  
With Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape Harry and Rose had been going through a vigorous training session. They were learning so many new spells Harry couldn't keep them straight and ended up mixing half a spell with another.  
  
Of course they were teaching Harry and Rose everything they could apart from the "Unforgivable Curses" but did they think Voldemort would play fair? Of course not. That's all Harry was thinking off.  
  
Rose wasn't scared. She was anxious of course but she was so angry with Voldemort all she wanted to do was scream curse after curse at him and let her rage shoot out through her wand. She wanted him to suffer the way her parents had, the way Harry's parents had, the way all those innocent people had, the way Harry had and the way she had.  
  
A sharp rapping on the window made all five of them jump and they all spun around with their wands ready. They saw an owl at the window.  
  
"Hedwig!" Harry opened the window and then closed it after her. She rubbed her head against his neck; thank god she hadn't suffered what Crookshanks had.  
  
She dropped the folded piece of paper marked "Urgent" on his lap and he slowly unfolded it and read it.  
  
There was now someone else involved, her name was Reanne. Another innocent victim, but she was helping the enemy.  
  
Rose read it and then passed it to Dumbledore. Rose added another person to her sympathy vote and added another point to her rage counter.  
  
"Reanne Rodrieguez! The missing fourteen year old. I should have thought about it, she went missing a while ago and hasn't been seen since. You have a smart owl Harry, a very smart owl. We have to save this girl Harry and Rose. Reanne must not die." Dumbledore said.  
  
Back in the Great Hall a crowd had gathered around Ron and Malfoy who, even in the face of terrible death (in Ron's case) could still find time to fight.  
  
"Just think Weasly. Very soon your blood could be all over this floor." Malfoy drawled.  
  
"My blood on the floor eh?" Ron's fists were clenching tighter and he stepped closer to Malfoy who was about the same height as him.  
  
"That's what I said." He sneered.  
  
"I don't think so." Ron smashed his fist into Malfoy's nose, which gushed with blood, streaming all over his robes and forming a puddle on the floor.  
  
"Now whose blood is on the floor?" Ron crossed his arms. "And I didn't need a wand to do it."  
  
The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs cheered as the Slytherins led Malfoy away and a teacher magically cleaned the blood.  
  
The next two days passed and the arrived at the "Bloodbath day" as it was being called now. All of the students had remained in the great hall, much to their parents' dismay. Dumbledore could only give out one reply to the parents. "Your children are safe." But for how long? He didn't know. He couldn't say anything else to the rest of the wizarding world in case Voldemort got hold of information that would help him.  
  
Rose and Harry had spent the whole time in Dumbledore's office with Sirius and Cornelious Fudge (Minister of Magic) who had arrived on the second day.  
  
Night had crept upon them and they knew this was it. Students were settled in sleeping bags but were too scared to go to sleep for fear they would never again wake. Teachers were constantly hushing them but they were still whispering to eachother constantly.  
  
Up in the office Sirius and Cornelious Fudge and both dozed off and Harry and Rose were starting to droop but Dumbledore was sitting dead still, dead quiet staring, dead straight. Harry thought he might be sleeping with his eyes open but of course he wasn't.  
  
"Look!" for the first time in the years Harry had known Dumbledore his tone had changed and he appeared shocked.  
  
Harry and Rose looked at the wall and words written in dripping, fresh blood were appearing on the wall out of thin air. "HARRY AND ROSE. THE TIME HAS ARRIVED. THE QUICKER YOU TWO GET TO THE DUNGEON ALONE THE LESS PEOPLE WE KILL.FOR NOW." They jumped up and just as they got to the door Dumbledore said something.  
  
"Good luck children. See you soon." He smirked. Was he putting on a brave face?  
  
The first stop for Harry and Rose was of course the great hall. They walked in without knocking and everyone bolted upright and all the teachers' wands were pointed at them.  
  
"Er, hi." Said Rose. The teachers glared at them and dropped their weapons.  
  
"Ron, Hermione it's time. We're going now; I haven't got any time. I love you and you're the best friends anyone could have, see you soon!" Harry rushed still with his hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Right back-at-ya Harry!" Ron said softly.  
  
"Ditto." Said Hermione at loss of words, for once.  
  
"Ginny, you've been the only best friend I've ever had and I don't intend on losing you yet so sit tight!" Rose winked.  
  
"Rose I." she started meekly, "Kick some ass girl!"  
  
They shut the door tight and legged it down to the dungeons.  
  
They entered the dark and damp place. All the torches on the walls had been extinguished and there was just a strange eerie glow allowing them to see. All they could hear was the dripping echoing off the stone floor and each other's soft breathing.  
  
Harry and Rose were back to back, their wands at the ready, the adrenaline pumping through their bodies. They heard slow footsteps on the ground and a figure emerged from the shadows wrapped in a black cloak.  
  
Rose gasped at the horror, for Harry it was far too familiar and his experiences of the past few years came flooding back into his memory. He soon felt the all too familiar burning sensation that was his scar but he didn't care.  
  
The scar on Rose's hand was too burning; she rarely felt this because she had only encountered Voldemort when she was a helpless little baby.  
  
"We meet again Harry, Rose. Such good, healthy children. I'm sure your parents WOULD HAVE been very proud." He mocked.  
  
"Shut up." Said Harry. He pointed his wand at Voldemort.  
  
"Are you going to kill me Harry?" he laughed, "Bring her forth." He said.  
  
Jordan gulped and his grip tightened on Reanne's shoulders who didn't make a noise. She didn't whimper, she didn't cry, she didn't scream. He put on his show face and walked out beside his father and in front of the greatest wizard alive and the girl with possibly the biggest attitude.  
  
Resentfully he pushed Reanne on the floor, she put out her hands to land on all fours but she still didn't make any noise.  
  
"This is Reanne Rodrieguez, my hostage. A young fourteen-year-old girl, pretty isn't she Harry? Wouldn't want me to blow her head off now would you? Especially when she was still alive."  
  
Harry instantly fell in love with this girl; there was something about her. Did Voldemort know this? Was this fate? Destiny? But the answer to his question would quite frankly be, no, he did not want him to blow her head off.  
  
Voldemort pointed his wand at her head but suddenly Rose appeared behind Jordan, grabbed his neck and pushed him to his knees. She had her wand at his head.  
  
"Who is this then? A follower? Another hostage?"  
  
Voldemort's face didn't even soften. "He's my son." This was a 100% heartless being, he didn't care whether his son died or not as long as he got what he wanted.  
  
"EXPELLIRAMUS!" Harry yelled, disarming Voldemort. He pulled Reanne up and pushed her behind him.  
  
Voldemort simply snatched Jordan's wand from beneath Rose's nose and boomed "Cruciatus!" Harry shielded his eyes (a lot of help that would have done him) but the spell was aimed for Reanne.  
  
She crumpled in searing pain on the floor. She was doubled up; she couldn't take this anymore. She would have much preferred he kill her.  
  
Harry knelt beside her and cradled her. He spun around, "Cruciatus!" Voldemort fell against the wall and moaned in agony.  
  
"Harry that's an unforgivable curse!" yelled Rose, loosening her grip on Jordan for a moment.  
  
"If he doesn't play fair why should I?" he yelled back. He was busy fumbling with a little pot in a purple velvet pouch. He dipped his hand into the liquid and smoothed it over the gaping wound in her stomach. "Phoenix tears, they heal" he smiled at her.  
  
Suddenly all the pain and suffering Reanne was feeling disappeared. She didn't know whether it was the phoenix tears or looking deeply in to Harry's eyes.  
  
Rose was watching this, still in disbelief. Jordan caught sight of his wand lying on the floor and suddenly broke free of Rose's grip and grabbed it. "Expelliramus!" he yelled, as the first thing that came to his mind. Rose's wand flew in to Jordan's hand.  
  
"I don't think so mate!" she yelled, tackling him to the floor and punching him in the stomach. She obviously didn't need a wand to teach these "bad boys" a lesson or two.  
  
While Harry was nursing Reanne and Rose was cursing Jordan down Voldemort picked himself up and found his wand.  
  
He was now extremely mad, at these persistent children, his son and himself. He should've finished them at the start. He would just finish up here and then move on to the hundreds of innocent children awaiting news in the great hall.  
  
"Avada Kedarva!" He growled the killing the curse and Harry's back. A pathetic, cowardly act.  
  
Reanne screamed as a green light surrounded Harry and his body twitched and writhed.  
  
He fell, motionless upon Reanne.  
  
"HARRY!!!" shrieked Rose. Freezing with her hand inches away from Jordan's face. Jordan was horrified. He looked from Harry to his father, his father was mad. Pure evil and delighted with what he had just done!  
  
"Dad, how could you? Kill.fourteen.HARRY POTTER!!!!!" He jumped to his feet. And took his wand, "I should've done this years ago."  
  
He got ready to do the thing every individual in the wizarding world wanted to do, kill Voldemort once and for all.  
  
Voldemort was too fast, but as Voldemort yelled "Cruciatius!" at his OWN SON! Rose did the same thing to Voldemort having discovered her wand on the floor.  
  
Jordan lay on the floor, as did Voldemort.  
  
"Reanne.is he?" she didn't dare say the word.  
  
Reanne was crying and crying, "He's dead. I can't believe it, that monster, he killed him."  
  
"NO!!!! HARRY, PLEASE." Rose was shrieking, she spun around and pointed her wand at Voldemort.  
  
"AVADA KEDARVA!" she bellowed. But her wand just let out a little cloud of smoke and a "poof" noise. Her wand had stopped working! Oh the irony!  
  
"What the.just my luck!" she shook her wand helplessly.  
  
Voldemort got to his feet as though he didn't feel the big hole in his stomach and pointed his wand at Rose. She was vulnerable and defenceless, just like she had been when she was a baby. Just like Harry had been. "He's a coward." She thought. But she was frozen to the spot.  
  
"One Potter down, one to go." He said.  
  
Jordan staggered to his feet, clutching his stomach. He was gasping for air but he didn't care, "AVADA KEDARVA!" he spluttered.  
  
The green light surrounded Voldemort and then his body lay once and for all crumpled, finished and still on the floor.  
  
As he fell, a green light surrounded Harry's body again and rose him several feet in the air. The light became blinding for a few moments and when Rose, Jordan and Reanne opened their eyes Harry was kneeling on the floor looking just a little shook up.  
  
Rose ran at him and knocked him to the floor, she laughed and cried in to his shirt and practically strangled him but he didn't seem to care.  
  
"Jordan, you killed him. You saved Harry, you saved.the world!" Reanne laughed at this irony. Jordan stood there with his mouth open, totally gobsmacked.  
  
Rose walked over to Jordan and picked up Voldemort's wand. "Great role model he was." She said.  
  
She turned around to see Reanne and Harry "swapping spit." "Oh gross!" she stuck her tongue out.  
  
Soon everyone found their wands and brushed off the dirt from their robes. Harry turned to Jordan, "Now what?"  
  
"I'm sorry Reanne, for everything you had to deal with. Harry, Rose, he won't bother you anymore.and neither will I." He raised his wand to his head.  
  
"Jordan, no!" said Reanne but it was too late. Jordan muttered the killing curse once more, for the last time and in a moment he too lay, crumpled beside his father.  
  
"Good always beats evil." Dumbledore stood there and nodded solemnly.  
  
Reanne was overwhelmed, in a way she had won. Voldemort was dead and she was alive but in a way she had failed, Jordan hadn't realised it wasn't his fault but as Dumbledore had said, "Good always beats evil."  
  
A/N: Phew! I am tired now! This chapter is 10 pages long, my longest yet in this story and there is only one chapter to go to wrap things up. I enjoyed writing this chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I tried to make it dramatic, did I succeed? Please review and tell me what you thought of the final death of VOLDEMORT! Yippee! 


End file.
